Suprise
by angreygirl
Summary: Kim finds out she is pregnant and runs away and Jack dosent know. 14 years later Kim comes back but not alone. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I'm going to do a Kickn't it story! Lets start with a flashback and also after this Flashback it will be 14 years in the future and this will all be in Kim's P.O.V. unless I say so.  
FLASHBACK

"Hey Jack I need to tell you something." I said.

"I need to tell you something to." Jack said.

"Jack you go first." I said.

"Remember my girlfriend Jasmine?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well she's pregnant and I'm going to be a dad. What is your news?" He said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yes see you tomorrow." I lied. Jasmine is pregnant and so am I.

END OF FLASHBACK (Remember it's now 14 years into the furture.)

"Blake! Jackie! Dylan! Get up! Today we are going to move remember." I said.

I'm a single mom with 3 kids. Let me tell you my family. Blake is oldest and he is 13 and Jackie is middle Triplet and she is 13 and the youngest triplet is Dylan who is 13 and there little half-sister is Hope who is 8. She was named Hope because she was about to die but she lived and her father is in Jail for rapping me.

"What about Hope?" Jackie said.

"She is eating breakfast right now. She is the morning person not you 3." I said. "Don't make me spray you three with water." I said.

"We're up." They said and I left and went downstairs.

"Hey Hope ready to move?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm going to miss my best friends Jasmine and Carly." Hope said.

"Well you'll make new friends and you can text your friends anytime." I said.

"How? I don't have a phone. You said wait until your 9." She said.

"Well happy early birthday present." I said and took a new cell phone out of my pocket and Hope screamed in joy.

"Mom thank you!" She said and then she ran out the door to go to Jasmine and Carly's house to get there numbers and I almost forgot to tell you but I'm pregnant with number 5. 6 months. Then Jackie, Blake, and Dylan came downstairs.

"About time." I said.

"When are the moves coming?" Dylan said.

"In 15 minutes." I said.

"Where's Hope?" Blake said.

"Getting Jasmine and Carly's number." I said.

"She finally got a phone?" Jackie said.

"Yes." I said and Hope ran back in the house texting and didn't notice her siblings. She started to laugh and then she sat on the couch still not noticing them and finally she looked up and saw them.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hope you finally notice us." Dylan said.

"Sorry." Then a car went into the driveway.

"Guys time to go." I said. We were moving to seaford. Time to go back and face them.

* * *

This a preview i need 10 reviews if you like the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I love you guys. I'm crying because I got 21 reviews in 10 hours. For my other stories to get 10 reviews it takes about 1 week. I'm so happy. I only asked for 10 reviews. I am going to try to make this long and thanks for everyone who reviewed. To the story!

Kim's P.O.V.

All of us just arrived in Seaford. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys but the dad of the baby I'm pregnant with died in the army. I married but he died. So he's the father of this baby.

"Mom where are we going to live?" Dylan asked me. Ever since Hope got her phone she's been texting like crazy but then she said

"What! My phone died!" Hope said.

"Well we will charge it at home." I said.

"Okay. How long is home away from here?" Hope asked. (BTW they are still driving.)

"About 30 minutes away from here." I said.

"30 minutes!" Hope said.

"Don't worry we'll be to our new home fast. I know where everything is at Seaford. I used to live here." I said.

"You did?" They said.

"Yes." I said.

"Maybe your friends had kids who live here and we can play with them." Hope said.

"Maybe." I said.

"What happened to your friends?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. I left when I was pregnant with you and Blake." I said. For the rest of the drive it was silent until Dylan said

"Why did we move mom?"

"I got a new job here. I'm a karate Teacher." I said.

"So can we all take Karate mom?" Hope said.

"Sure." I said

AT THE NEW HOUSE

We arrived at our new house and I unlocked the door. It was a 3 story house. Everyone ran inside and they all explored.

"Kids in about 10 minutes I need you down here to help me putting the boxes inside the house." I said.

"Okay!" They all said. I went outside and paid the movers and they opened the door and they started to put some stuff inside I took some stuff and put it inside.

"Kids come on downstairs." I said and they all came and helped me unload the car.

After it was all finished we all sat down on the couch and watched T.V.

"Mom can we go outside and play? It's only 1pm." Blake said.

"Sure." I said and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Milton. Kim stay calm.

"Hi new neighbor I welcome everyone new here." Milton said.

"Hi Milton. It's me. Kim Crawford." I said. He looked at me surprised and hugged me.

"Kim! Your back! You've been gone for 14 years. We all thought you died. Wait until Jack finds out and Ruddy and Eddy and Jerry see you." Milton said and Hope came up to me.

"Mom we is that guy?" Hope asked.

"I little girl my name is Milton. Kim I didn't know you had kids." Milton said.

"Well I do." I said.

"Is it just her?" Milton asked.

"No. Jackie! Blake! Dylan!" I yelled and they came over.

"What?" They said.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"My name is Milton I'm your one of your mom's friends." Milton said.

"Do you have any kids we can play with?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. I have 2 kids named Damien and Katelyn. Damien is 15 and Katelyn or Kate is 10." He said.

"Cool can we play with them?" They asked.

"Sure come outside they are playing outside.

What are your names?" He said.

"Oldest is Blake by 5 minutes second oldest is Jackie then its Dylan then youngest it Hope and don't forget the little one." I said rubbing my stomach.

"You're pregnant? Well my kids will like to meet your kids come on." He said and we went outside and found Damien and Kat outside.

"Hey dad who are they?" Kat said.

"This is Blake, Jackie, Dylan, and Hope." He said. Then Jack came outside. Jack lived here to?

"Hey guys." He said then looked at me.

"Kim!" He said and ran to me and picked me up and hugged me and kissed me.

"Mom who's that?" Dylan asked.

"Mom?" Jack said.

"Jack meet my kids Blake, Jackie, Dylan, and Hope." I said.

"Jackie? My name but adding ie." Jack said.

"Mom you named me after him?" Jackie said.

"Well he is your father." I said.

"Wait Father?" He asked.

"Jack meet your kids. Remember when you told me your girlfriend is pregnant and I told you before that I wanted to tell you something?" I said.

"Yes. You were going to tell me you were pregnant to." He said.

"Yes Blake, Jackie, and Dylan are related to you by blood." I said.

"What about The other girl?" He asked.

"She is mine but not yours. Her father rapped me and now is in jail." I said.

"Rapped? Come inside my house I want you to meet someone." He said and we went inside his house.

"Dad who is there?" A boy said.

"It's okay son." Jack said. The boy looked just like Jack except he had blonde hair.

"Everyone this is my son Landon. He is 11 years old." Jack said.

"What happened to your girlfriend Jasmine?" I asked.

"She died when the baby was 9 months and the baby died 1 year. 3 years later I meet another girl and Landon was born but my girlfriend had cancer and good thing nothing happened to Landon." He said.

"Well Landon would you like to play with Hope? She is 10." I said.

"Sure." Landon said and everyone went outside and me and Jake Talked.

"Kim why did you leave?"

"Because you already had a pregnant girlfriend and you didn't need a pregnant friend so I left."

"Will you be my girlfriend? I was too scared to ask you in the past but now I am not scared."

"Yes Jack I'll be your girlfriend."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for our first date."

"See you then." I said and we went back home.

"Everyone come here." I said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Well tomorrow I'm going out on a date. Blake you will be in Charge got it?" I said.

"I am guessing you will be going out with Jake right? Mom why did you not tell us he was our dad." Jackie said.

"I was complicated. But it will be better." I said

How do you like it? I need 4 more reviews to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who reviewed for the last Chapter and Chapter 1 so here is Chapter 3!

Jack's P.O.V.

I can't believe Kim's back. I'm a father to 4 kids. Blake, Jackie, Dylan, and Landon. Well todays the date and I still haven't got someone to watch him. Well if you want to know where I am going to take Kim first is the Movies then diner then make to my house where we will spend time together. It's 6 at I will pick her up at 6:30. I took Landon with me to her house and knocked on the door and Jackie answered.

"Hey Dad." She said.

"Hey Jackie." I said.

"Come on in mom is getting ready." Jackie said and I went in there house. It was full of boxes.

"Landon go play." I said.

"Why is Landon here?" Dylan asked.

"Because I couldn't find a babysitter and your mom said it was okay that you could watch him." I said.

"Okay." Blake said.

"Where is Hope?" I asked.

"In her room unpacking. She wants her room to look perfect and her cell phone died so she has to charge it. She has gone crazy when mom gave her a phone yesterday." Jackie said. Then Kim walked downstairs.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim."

"Well come on let's go." Then we left.

IN THE CAR

"Where are we going first?" Kim asked me.

"To see a romantic movie." He said.

"So what is your Job?" Kim asked me.

"Karate teacher. There is a new Karate teacher coming in and she will help me with all the kids." I said.

"Well you've already meet the new Teacher." Kim said.

Kim's P.O.V. (Again.)

"I'm the new Karate Teacher and you will have 4 new students." I said.

"Cool and your kids are going to join? In the Dojo we have about 5 kids but 2 dropped out because of their parents." He said.

"Oh well we will have 6 kids now. What happened to Jerry and Eddy?" I asked.

"Jerry has 1 kid on the way and Eddy… he is in the hospital. He is alive but not feeling good. He has cancer and has 3 more weeks to live. They are trying to cure him." Jack said. I started to cry. Why Eddy?

"Sh. It will be okay." Jack said and we arrived at the movie theater. We bought tickets to see Les Miserable and we were getting food.

"We would like 2 buckets of popcorn and nachos and some ice cream." Jack said. They got us the food and Jack paid and we went into the theater. We watched the preview then the movie.

I started to cry during the movie (I need to tell you guys something. My best friend never cries. When something bad happens to him he just looks down. But when our class went to see this movie he cried. Everyone watched him. This movie made him cry. I just wanted to tell you that.)

AFTER THE MOVIE

"How did you like it?" Jack asked me.

"I loved it." I said.

"Good. Well let's go get something to eat. Let's go to Black Angus." Jack said.

"Sure." We were driving there and we were talking.

"What are the other students names?"

"Well I right now we only have 3 students. So first we have the twins Tanner and Zander both 15 and next it is Meghan who is 14 and Meghan and Tanner are dating." Jack said. "Okay the students are Tanner, Zander, and Meghan right?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh and tomorrow is first practice. Guess what. Ruddy is still there he watches the kids." Jack said.

"Cool so I guess I'll be seeing Rudy then." I said.

"Come on let's get inside and eat. We're here." Jack said. We got out of the car and walked to eat.

AT KIM'S HOUSE AFTER THE DATE  
"Thanks Jack for taking me out." I said.

"No prob." He said and we leaned in for a kiss but before we could Jackie opened the door.

"Mom?" Jackie asked.

"I Jackie." I said and we got in the house.

'Hey sport. How'd you do here? Have you been nice?" Jack asked Landon.

"I liked spending time with my half-brothers and sisters." Landon said.

"Come on Landon let's go home." Jack said. Best Dater ever!

I need up 20 more reviews! I know you guys can do it!


	4. Chapter 4

"JACKIE! BLAKE! DYLAN! HOPE! GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST KARATE PRACTICE!" I yelled. "Mom I'm already ready." Jackie said comeing downstairs and she was dressed in her gear. "Good now were are Blake, Dylan, and Hope?" I said. "Here i am. Lets go!" Hope said. "Okay now where are the boys?" I said. THen both boys came downstairs. "Here we are mom." Dylan said. "Lets go." Blake said. "Everyone in the car!" I said and everyone went inside the car.

THE DOJO

"Hey Kim, Jackie, Hope, Blake, and Dylan. Let's get started." Jack said. "Let see what belt you will get. Jackie you first." I said and Jackie went on the mat. She was amazing. Daddy's little girl. She is just like Jack. "Congrats Jackie you get your Black belt. Amazing job." Jack said and handed her a black belt. Jackie grined and tide it around her waist.

"Dylan your turn." Jack said and Dylan showed kicks but wasn't as good a Jackie. "Good kicks but i needs some work. Here you earned a yellow belt." Jack said and gave Dylan a yellow belt. Dylan put on the yellow belt and next was Hope. Blake wanted to go last. Hope ended up earning a red belt and last was Blake.

Blake's P.O.V

I was still waiting for my girlfriend to arrive. "Blake your up." My dad/Jack said. "Just give me a minute I'm waiting for someone. "Who?" My mom said. "You'll see." I said. Then my girlfriend Kylie walked into the Dojo. "Hey Kylie." I said. "Hey Blakie." Kylie said. Blakie is my nickname. "Blake who is that?" My mom said. "She's my new Girlfriend i meet her when we moved her." i said. "Hi." My mom said and shuke Kylie's hand. "Blake now get on the mat to see what belt you get." Dad/jack said. I stepped on the mat and earned a Black belt. "Kim do you mind if i take Jackie, Blake, and Dylan out for something like father/daughter time and father/sons time?" Dad said. "Sure. Hope lets go home." Mom said. "Blakie i will see you tonight my house. Okay?" Kylie said. "Sure." I said.

DONE! SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. I NEED ONLY 10 MORE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Remember in the last CHapter there was a girl named Kylie? Kylie was created by teamkickkeddiefabinajace because she was the 50th reviewer. WHen i get my 100th reviewer than that person will get a suprise so here is the next CHapter.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Sure Kylie. See you tonight." Blake said and Kylie left. "I didn't you know you had a girlfriend." Jackie said. "Well i do." Blake said. "COme in I'm taking you guys out for ice cream." I said. "Yes!" Dylan said and we went to Dairy Queen.

DAIRY QUEEN  
After we finished ordering our ice cream we all sat down at a table. "So whats be happening?" I said. "Well Our mom had 3 boyfriends after she left you and started to raise us." Jackie started. "Then her 3rd boyfriend abusied her and then Hope came from that abusive man." Dylan said. "Don't forget that guy went to jail." Blake said. "Okay so when are you going to start school here?" I asked. "In a few weeks once we get a hang of it out here. "What High school are you going to?" I asked. "Seaford the place where you and mom meet." DYlan said. "My girlfriend goes there so we have more time ot spend there." Blake said going to dream mood.

"I'm finished." Jackie said getting out of her seat and throwing her Ice cream awway. "So Dad what happened when Mom moved away?" Blake asked. "Well i spent most of my time looking for Kim. I almost dumped my girlfriend but i needed to remember she was pregnant with my daughter so i lived threw it. Once my daughter was born she was amazing. Then my girlfriend died and then a couple monthes later my daughter died. I tried again then i meet another girl. We got married and had Landon. Then my wife died leaving me with Landon. I took care of Landon and continued searching for Kim. Then you came back." I said. Then i heard a cell phone ring. Blake picked up his cell phone. "Hey Mom... WHAT! Ok keep calm. I'll tell Dad. See you there. Bye." Blake said. "We need to get to the hospital now! It's about Hope." Blake said.

At THE HOSPITAL

Dylan's P.O.V

We all rushed in the hospital and found mom in the waiting room in tears. She ran to us and hugged us. "Mom what happened?" Jackie asked. "Someone broke in the house and shot Hope. Then he went to me. He rapped me and tried to run but good thing the police showed up." Mom said. " Mom arent you already pregnant?" Blake asked. "Yes." "So nothing shouldn't have effected the baby." I said. Then a Doctor came out. "Are you the family of Hope." The doctor asked. "Yes." We all said. "I'm sorry but we lost her." The doctor said.

I need 10 more reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into my daughters room. Hope was pail and looked horrible. There was stained blood on her clothes and face. I knelt on the ground and started to cry. Jack was taking the Triplets home. "Hope please come back." I whispered. I held her hand. "M...o...m..." Hope whispered to me. "HOPE!" I said and called the nurse in. Hope was barly consence. The nuse hucked her to the machine and she fell asleep.

AT HOME

I left to go home because hope was resting. I walked inside and saw the triplets on the couch. "Hey kids. Hope alive!" I said they all looked at me. "Hope is alive?" Jackie whispered. "Yes. She's just very weak." I said they all looked relieved.

By now is was already 9. "You all need to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." I said. "Mom how far are you in pregnancy?" Blake asked getting me of guard. "I'm going to be 8 months tomorrow." I said. "Mom are you getting an altrosound?" Jackie asked me. "Yep." I said. "Can i come?" Jackie asked. "Sure." I said suprised. All the kids went to bed and i want to bed to.

THE MORNING  
I woke up and it was 9. SHOOT! The altusound starts at 9:15. "JACKIE! GET UP TIME TO LEAVE!" I said and Jackie came into my room dressed. "I'll meet you in the car." I said and she left. I quickly changed and ran into the car.

AT THE HOSPITAL

We walked into the Hospital and it was 9:20. 5 minutes late. "Kim Crawford?" The nurse said. I rushed to the desk with Jackie behind me. "I'm here." I said. "Okay go into room 10 and the doctor is there." The nurse said and we went into the room. "Hello Kim." The Doctor said and i sat on the seat and Jackie stood. "Well lets begin shall we?" The doctor said and started to find the heartbeat of the baby. "Found the heartbeat. The baby sounds heathly." THe doctor said.  
THen he took down a screen and showed me a picture. At first i just looked at it. THat had to be wrong. THere was 2 babys there not 1.

I need 10 more reviews! I'm leaving you guys with another cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

Blake's P.O.V.

While mom and Jackie where gone i invited Kylie to come over. Dylan was with his new girlfriend so Kylie and me could have the house to ourselves. I called Kylie.

_Blake_

**Kylie**

_Hello?_

**Hey Kylie**

_Hey Blake_

**Want to come over right now?**

_Sure. I'll be over in 10. Bye_

**Bye**

**End of call**

10 MINUTES LATER

The doorbell rang. 'Yes my girlfriend is here.' I thought. I opened the door and saw Kylie. "Hey Kylie." I said. "Hey Blakie." Kylie said. "WANt to go to my room?" I asked. "Sure." Kylie said. "I have a special suprise for you but you dont have to do it if you dont want to." I said and KYlie gave me a confused look. We went up to my room and i sat on my bed. (Right now its 13 or older because it now has sex in it.) "Key Kylie. W-w-w-want to... you k-k-know..." I said suttering. "Have... s-s-s-s-sex?" Kylie asked suttering to. I just nodded my head then everything went fast. SOon as i new it i was having sex with her full on.

MEANWHILE AND THE HOSPITAL

Jackie's P.O.V.

I just starred at the screen. Mom was pregnant with twins! "Congratulations Mrs. Crawford. You are going to have twins. THey will be due in 2 months. Want to know the genders?" The doctor asked. "Sure." Mom asked. "Well the first one is a..." THe doctor said pausing.

**Another cliffhanger. Vote on my poll i just posted. I need to have 30 people voted to continue and please please please go read my other storys Japan A.N.T. farm and The 2 greek god sisters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow we're already on chapter 8. This series will go to 30 chapters i hope. We'll heres the next chapter and also please read my the 2 greek god sisters series. i wont continue this series if i dont get 10 reviews on the 2 greek god sisters. Now lets go to the story.**

"The first one is going to be a boy! And the second one is going to be a girl! Congratulations. Now let me ask you some questions to see if the pregancy is going well. Have you felt any kicks lately?" The doctor asked. "Yes." I answered. "Have you felt them move around?" The doctor asked. "No. Is that normal?" I asked worried. "No this is not normal." THe doctor said and looked on the screen. "We need to take you into surgery. look ones to big and the other one isn't breathering really good because of the big one. The small one is premature." The doctor said and rolled me out of the room. "Jackie call your brothers and your dad to come!" I yelled and entered a big room with doctors.

Jackie's P.O.V.

My mom is now in surgery. I got out my phone and first called Blake.

"Blake?" I asked. "Jackie I'm busy what do you want?" Blake asked anoyed by me.

"Moms in surgery come to the hospital now!" I screamed in the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Blake said and hunged up. Next is Dylan.

"DYLAN COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW MOM IS IN SURGERY!" I yelled in the phone and it totally freaked him out.

"Woah! I'll be there!" Dylan said and i hung up. Now last but not least daddy!

"Dad! Come to the hospital quick! Mom is in surgery getting the twins out!" I yelled.

"Jackie slow down! Twins?!" dad said.

"Yes now hurry!" I said.

"I'm comeing. I'm taking Landon with me." Dad said and hung up. Now all i have to do is wait.

1 HOURS LATER

Finally everyone arrived and we were waiting in the waiting room. THen a doctor came out.

"Anyone here for Kim Crawford?" We all stood up.

"Come with me." We all walked into the room and saw mom awake and she was holding 2 babies.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Jackie!"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Dylan."

"Hey Kim."

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Blake."

"Hi Mrs. Crawford."

"Hello Landon and call me Kim."

"So mom what is the baby genders?" I asked.

"Well the first one is a girl and I'm going to name her Emma. The second one is a boy but the nurses don't think he's going to live because he was premature. I'm going to name him Conner." Dad went over to mom and picked up Conner.

"I hope he's going to live. He just has to."

"We'll leave you alone." I said and me, Dylan, Landon, and Blake walked out of the room.

**_I'm sorry that this chapter is so small. Well it's better than nothing right?I only need 5 more reviews to continue._**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and Conner was gone. I looked around and only saw Emma.

"NURSE!"

"Yes Mrs. Crawford?"

"Where is Conner?"

"I'm sorry but he... he died last night." The nurse said and i screamed then i woke up with a cold sweat.

"CONNER!" I screamed and saw him next to me.

"Are you alright?" A nurse said comeing into the room.

"Yes. I'm just worried about Conner."

"If you want the doctor can check him to see how he is doing."

"I would like that."

"The Doctor should be here any minute." The nurse said and left. I went over to Conner and held him then i went over to Emma. Emma looked just like me and Conner looked kinda like Jack. But that can't be. No that can't be. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford. I'm Doctor Baily. now let me take a look at your son." Doctor Baily said and went over to Conner and started to check him. After a couple minutes she smiled.

"Well Conner is doing fine and he might make it. His chance to live is 90% out of 100%."

"Thank you and what about my daughter Hope?" I asked and Doctor Baily looked on her list of people.

"I'm sorry. Hope is in a state between life and death. She's in a coma. I'm so sorry but she might walk up we just don't know when."

"Thank you doctor. How about Emma? Is she heathly?"

"Yes Emma is doing just fine. You can take her home tomorrow but I'm affraid Conner has to stay here so we can check on him but when he is heathly and fine you can take him home."

"Thank you." I said and the doctor left.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter i made so far. So Hope is in a Coma, Emma is doing just fine, and Conner has a good chance of surving. I need 5 reviews to keep going


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here is Chapter 10

* * *

I woke up and saw a guy in the room.

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Ryan. Don't you remember me?"

"Nope."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"No you arent!" i screamed and then Ryan covered my both and took out a shot and gave me it. Then i passed out.

Ryan's P.O.V.

i tied Kim up and threw her into my van then i went for her new born twins. My plan was to kidnap them make them my new family and make Kim think i am her husband. I took Emma and Conner and put them into a car seats. I bucklemed them up and put Kim into the front seat and drove to my house.

i carried them into the house and saw Eddie.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Help me with Kim and our kids!"

"You are married to Kim?"

"Yep. She fainted when she delivered them so i'm talking her home." I said and put Kim on the couch.

"Help me get the twins." I said and Eddie and I got the twins out of the van and put them in a crib in a spare room next to his.

"What are the twins name?"

"Emma and Conner."

"Cool. I had no idea you where dating Kim."

"Well we meet at the mall and feel in love."

"Well we better get Kim into your bed so she can sleep and we can make food for us cus I'm starving."

"Okay." I said and picked up Kim bridal style.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is so small but at least you guys know what happened to Eddie.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so there was some confusion for Chapter 10. Ryan was Kim's boyfriend untill Kim dumped him. Ryan was so mad he vowed to kidnap Kim and take her kids but he only new about the new born twins not the others.

AnMaRo412- Thanks and I'm updating right now.

Guest- Thanks

Guest- Thanks for the review and everyone will make it out of this alive

Guest- Cause no one likes him

BLUE- Thanks and Jack will save them.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I went to check on Kim and she wasn't there.

"KIM! NURSE!" I yelled and a nurse quickly came in.

"Yes?"

"where is Kim?"

"She check out this morning with a guy and her new-born twins." The nurse said and i toally freaked out. Kim was kidnapped.

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up in a room. I wondered around the house and saw a guy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim! I see you're awake!"

"Who are you?"

"Kim it's me Ryan. You're husband."

"I'm married?"

"Yes Kim. We have 2 kids. Emma and Conner."

"Kids?! How old am I? My name is Kim? What is going on?!" I said and freaked out. Ryan ran toward me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhh it's okay. I'm here."

"Who am I?" I said betwin sobs.

"You're Kim Jordan. You're maiden name is Crawford. We have 2 twins named Conner and Emma. Conner was born first. We've been married for 4 years and you're 23 and I'm 25. We meet in school. We live in this house with our friend Eddy."

"So I'm Kim, have twins, married for 4 years, and have a friend named Eddy?"

"Yes sweetie. I'll go get him." Ryan said and put me on the couch and ran to get Eddy. After a minute Ryan came back with a guy.

"Kimmy this is Eddie."

"Kim what happened?"

'"I don't know."

"Well at least you're okay." Eddie said and his watched beeped. "Time for work by guys." Eddie said and ran to his car.

"Well i guess it's just us."

"Yep."

"Well lets go get the kids."

"Yep."

"I'll get them you stay there." Ryan said and got the twins and handed me the one in baby blue.

"So this must be Conner."

"Yep. One of the cutiest babies in the word like Emma."

"Yep. Look Conner has brown/black hair like you!"

"And Emma has blond hair like you!" Then Conner started crying and i started to rock him in my arms.

"Try feeding him."

"Okay what do i do?"

"Breast feed him?' Ryan said more of a question than i state ment.

"Okay. How do i do that."

"Just open you're blowes, open you're bra and Conner will do the rest."

"Okay." I said and did what he said so i was breast feading him.

"Well I'll be right back. I have to change Emma." Ryan said and picked up Emma and smelled her. "Yep she needs a diaper change." :p Ryan said and got up and went upstairs.

Then my phone bussed and i read the text.

Jack

ME

Kim?

WHO IS THIS?

Kim thank goodness you're okay.

WHY? I'M FINE THANK YOU NOW WHO ARE YOU?

Kim it"s me Jack.

JACK?

kim do you remember me know? Where are you?

AT MY HOUSE.

good I'll be there.

AT MY HUSBANDS HOUSE

Husband? You arent married. You were never married.

THEN WHY DO I HAVE 2 KIDS?

first time the kids where my. All 3 of them. Then you had... nevermind. THen you had the twins.

WAIT TRIPLETS? I HAVE 5 KIDS?

yes kim. Where are you?

I ALREADY TOLD YOU.

Where is youre house then?'

IF YOU'RE MY FRIEND YOU SHOULD KNOW. OOH! RYAN'S COMEING BACK. TTYN (talk to you never. got that from A.N.T. farm.)

Kim! Don't go!

*Kim turns off her phone.*

Jack's P.O.V.

Who is Ryan? (Right now he is at Kim's house with Jackie and Landon. Blake and Dylan went to the police.)

"JACKIE! LANDON! COME HERE!" I yelled and they came over.

"Yes Daddy."

"Yes Dad?"

"I just got ahold of you're mom."

"But da-"

"Landon for right now Kim is you're mom."

"Thanks daddy i always wanted a mommy!"

"Well Jackie can you trace her number? I hear you're good with phones."

"Sure. Just give me you're phone." Jackie said and i gave her my phone and she started tracking on it.

"Daddy is she going to be my mommy?"

"Soon if she says yes."

"Dad you're proposing to her?"

"Yes i love her so much."

"Thats so romatic."

"Well i really love her."

"I GOT THE ADDRESS!"

"You did?"

"Jackie you don't have to scream it."

"Sorry Landon but i got the adress."

"Call Blake and Dylan we got some arestting to do!"

* * *

Hey how was it? Next chappy will be when they find Kim


	12. Chapter 12

Yes! we're already on Chapter 12! This story will be over 30 chapters so expect more! Here is the chapter where Jack saves Kim! Maybe dun dun don!

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

I walked downstairs with Emma in my hands. Ryan was with Conner upstairs. I sat down and started to play with Emma. Then i heard a loud crash and a shatter of glass. Emma started cring and i tried to calm her down. Ryan ran downstairs with Conner.

"KIM GET IN THE CAR!" Ryan yelled and before we got out of the house i heard something calling my name.

"MOMMY!" Someone yelled to me and i turned around and saw a guy around 15.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jackie you're daughter!" kim said. Then something happened and there was a big pain in my head and everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up and remember only this. I have a husband named Ryan and have 5 kids named Blake, Jackie, Dylan, Emma, and Conner. Triplets to twins.

"Ryan?! Where are you?" I called wondering around the house. I finally found Ryan and he was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey sweatheart? You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Where are the kids?"

"Jackie went out with her friends, Blake is with his girlfriend, Dylan is with his girlfriend, and the twins are asleep."

"Good." I said and cuddled with Ryan.

* * *

Blake's P.O.V.

I was cuddling with Kylie and we were watching a movie.

"Blakie i need to tell you something." Kylie said turning off the movie.

"What is it sweet heart?"

"I'm just going to say it... I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant." Kylie said and I was shocked.

* * *

How was that? 5 reviews to keep going!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chappy! Number 13!

* * *

Blake's P.O.V.

"Shhh. Kylie it'll be okay. I promise." Blake said.

"What will happen? We're only 13! This never should of happened! i'm scared Blakie!" Kylie said crying.

"Kylie everything will be okay." I said and someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw Dad. (jack. He still remembers.)

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I found you're mother." Dad said.

"kylie I'll be back in 3 hours." I said and put my shoes on.

"Hurry back. Blake." She said and frowned. I quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

Right now I'm locked in a room because of my kidnapper. I found out when Jack texted me. After an hour i finally remembered and tried to excape but Ryan caught me and he locked me up and tied me up. Then Ryan came into the room.

"Hey Kimmy. Just put the twins to sleep. Now lets make you never remember any of this happened." Ryan said and put me on a bed laying down. Then he started to take his clothes of then mine. Before i new what was happening he was rapping me.

"Kimmy we are going to have more than 2 kids. More like." Ryan said with a grin.

Jack's P.O.V.

We drove up to the new warhouse they were in and parked outside.

"Blake stay in here and guard the car." i said.

"Okay Dad just make sure mom's safe." Blake said and i smiled.

"She's fine." I lied. I had no idea what was happening to her. I ran in and saw a room that was unlocked. I went in and saw a guy having sex with Kim. I quickly knocked him out and covered Kim with blankets.

"JACK!' kim yelled and i picked her up bridal style and got her in the car.

"Jack! The twins. THere in there somewhere." Kim said worridly. I quickly put her in the front seat and ran looking for the twins. I saw them in a crib and Ryan came behind me.

"You are not getting away Jack. Not this time." Ryan said and they both started fighting. BOOM! KICK! PUNCH! (I have no idea how to discribe there fight.) Finally it was over. Ryan was on the floor knocked out and Jack grabbed the twins and ran to the car. He quickly handed them to Kim and drove home.

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

Me and Jackie were stuck baby sitting our new little brother if Jack finally proposes to mom. We were all watching T.V. and Mom, Dad, Blake, Conner, and Emma came rushing in. Blake ran upstairs with the twins and put them to sleep while mom ran upstairs to put clothes on (She only had a bed sheet on.) and dad sat next to us explaning.

"Dad what happened?" Landon asked.

"I saved mom." Dad said.

"THen why was blake with you?" i asked.

"BEcause i needed someone to guard the car." Dad said.

"I could of done it." Me and Jackie said at the same time.

"I needed you both to stay here to watch Landon." Dad said and Landon was playing with a toy truck. THen mom came downstairs and me and Jackie ran to her and hugged her. Then Blake came downstairs and grabbed a coat to go outside.

"Blake were are you going?" Mom asked.

"To see my girlfriend." He answered.

"You're mom just got safed and you're going out young man." Dad said.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Blake yelled.

"Why do you need to go?!" Dad shouted back.

"BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND'S PREGNANT AND SHE NEEDS ME!" Blake yelled back.

* * *

How was that? Because of Blake's anger Kylie's secret was exposed. What will happen on Suprises?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey heres the next Chapter and Also if you want to vote on my Poll its going to be which story should i update 10 chapters to in 10 hours! If you want me to update 10 chapters on this story then vote! the voting ends 7/25/13

Jack's P.O.V.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

"I got my girlfriend pregnant! I said it!" blake said.

'Mister you're in so much trouble!" I yelled.

"Blake get her and bring her to me. I need to talk with her." Kim said. Blake nodded and ran out of the house.

"jackie, Landon, Dylan go upstairs now." I said and they nodded and went to there rooms and Landon went with Dylan to his room..

"Why is this all happening?" i asked.

"It's the way of life. You got me pregnant at 15." Kim said.

"Getting girls pregnant before 16 is not the way of life Kim." I said.

"Loosen up a bit Jack." Kim said.

"What am i suppose to do? Our son got a girl pregnant. We need to punish him." i said.

"Oh come on. Having a baby is punishment enough." KIm said.

"I guess you're right." I said. Before Kim could say anything Blake came in with is girlfriend Kylie.

"Mom, dad this is Kylie." Blake said.

"Kylie can i talk to you for a minute." kim said.

"Sure." Kylie said and Kim took her into the guest room.

"Blake i need to talk to you to." I said. Blake looked scared but he nodded and sat next to me.

"Blake i'm happy that you're going to be a father but it's a big responisablity. What did Kylie say when she found out she was pregnant?" I asked.

"she was first scared and told her parents. Then she got kicked out. her bags are outside right now." Blake said. I got up and got Kylie's bags inside.

"I give primision to let Kylie live her but she will have to sleep in your room." I said.

"Thank you dad." Blake said and hugged me.

"You're welcome but remember it's your responisablity to care for you're child." I said.

"Oh i will." Blake said with a smile.

Kim's P.O.V.

I took Kylie into the guest room and we sat on the bed.

"Kylie this is a big step in life. Having your on child is painful when you're in delivery but the joy of your on child will bring happenise to you. Are you ready to have a child?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Blake and I will have a child." Kylie said.

"So you're ready? How far along are you?" I asked.

"So far 4 weeks." Kylie said.

"Ok. So about 1 month. You have 8 more months ahead of you. Where are you staying?" i asked.

"No where now. My parents kicked me out." Kylie said.

"I'm so sorry. You can live here and for the next time when you and Blake have sex use this unless you want another kid." I said and handed her some protention to use.

"Thanks." Kylie said and we walked out of the room. We found Blake and Jack watching the door to see when we came out.

"kylie, Blake go to Blake's room okay? We'll see you in a couple minutes." I said and they left.

"So what happened when you talked to Blake?" I asked.

"Well Kylie is moving in." Jack said.

"I know that. WHen i talked to her i allowed to her live here since her parents kicked her out." I said.

"Well her bags are down here should we give them to her?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" I said and picked up her stuff i went to there room and handed Kylie her bags.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Well night you two. Tomorrow Kylie is going to be your first pregnancy appoinment." I said.

"Okay. Night Kim." Kylie said.

"Call me mom." I said.

"Night mom." Kylie said and smiled.

'Night mom." Blake said. I closed the door and went back to Jack.

Kylie's P.O.V.

"I'm so glad i have a place to live and i get to live in the same has as you Blakie." I said.

"Yep." Blake said and smiled we both cuddled up in his bed.

"Hey want to... you know... have it one more time?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"I'm positive." I said.

"ok." Blake said and then before i knew it we were undressed and we were having sex.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Well i better say goodnight to Jackie and Dylan and you and Landon better go home and get some sleep." kim said.

"Kim before we go anywhere i need to ask you something." I said.

"Ok." Kim said. I reached down inside my pocket and pulled out a black case.

"Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford. Will you marry me?" I asked opening the case that revieled and shiny ring with dimands on it.

"Jack i would love to!" Kim said and i slid the ring on her finger and we kissed.

* * *

How was that? Jack finally promossed!


	15. Chapter 15

**hey people! Sadly this is the last chapter for Surprises but if you really want me to do a sequal to this story I'll do it. I'm going to post a poll on my account 7/26/13 so you guys can vote if you want me to make a sequal. Also this is going to be a epolige not a chapter. Sorry. :(**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up with a yawn. i got up and found Kim breast fedding Emma.

"Great you're up. Go wake up the others and get them ready for school." Kim said.

"Ok." I said and went over to Blake and Kylie's room. I opened the door and they werent there. I went downstairs and found all of them watching T.V. and having breakfast.

"I see you're all up early." i said.

"Yep." Dylan said.

"Dad?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Have you promosed to mom yet?" Jackie asked.

"Yes i did last week. It was supose to be a surprise. The wedding is going to be in 3 weeks." I said.

"Cool!" Finally i get a mom and something more! 3 brothers and 3 sisters!" Landon said.

"Well half brothers and sisters but still." Jackie said.

"Well you better get packed. I'm taking you 5 to school while mom is taking care of the twins." Jack said.

"Ok Mr. Brewer" Kylie said.

"Kylie call me Dad." I said with a smile.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is short but this is an epiloge. So Kylie's having twins. Well if you want to vote so bad then just Pm me that you want a sequal and I'll see how many people Pmed me and asked.


End file.
